my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Hollywoodedge, Big Metal Clangthud CRT031902
This sound effect can be found on Cartoon Trax Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. Sound Effect Description Big Metal Clang with & with O Thud. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect AudioMicro SourceAudio Used In TV Shows * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Adventures from the Book of Virtues * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (Heard often to accent the various impacts of Scratch & Grounder and other robot characers) * American Dad! * Bear in the Big Blue House * The Amazing World of Gumball * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * Disney's House of Mouse * Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales (Heard once in "Unidentified Flying Mater".) * Dexter's Laboratory (Heard twice in "Remember Me?", following Hollywoodedge, Sky Rocket Loud High TE021701.) * Ed, Edd n' Eddy (Heard in some Season 5-6 episodes) * Eli's Drawing * Elmo's World (Heard once in "Mail".) * The Fairly OddParents (Used often in the Michael Warner & Robert Poole II episodes) * Garfield and Friends (Heard once in one episode; I BigIdeas70258 think that is was near the end of "How to be Funny".) * Gerald McBoing Boing (2005) * Grim & Evil * The Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy * Harvey Street Kids * Johnny Bravo * Johnny Test * I Am Weasel (Heard once in "I Are Music Man.") * Lilo & Stitch: The Series * The Little Mermaid: The Series * Mickey Mouse Works * Make Way for Noddy * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Heard once in "Pooh Skies" as Piglet is hit by a kitchen sink.) * Phineas and Ferb * Regular Show * Robot Chicken * Sonic the Hedgehog (TV Series) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard once in "The Thing" and "Squid Wood"; heard twice in "Employee of the Month" and "Spongeguard on Duty"; heard most often in "Musclebob Buffpants") * Star Wars: Rebels (Heard once in "Idiot's Array" as Hera hits Azmorigan with a food tray.) * Teletubbies (Heard in "Numbers: 6 (V2)".) * Thomas & Friends (Heard twice in "Special Funnel".) * Tiny Planets (Heard once in "Tools, Glorious Tools".) * Tom and Jerry Tales (Heard once in "Joy Riding Jokers" and many times in various pitches in "Kitty Hawk".) * Tom the Hand * What a Cartoon! (Heard once in "Sledgehammer O'Possum in: Out and About.") Movies * Aladdin (1992) * Atlantis: Milo's Return (2003) * Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure (2007) * Freddy vs. Jason (2003) * Home on the Range (2004) * Ice Age (2002) * The JH Movie Collection Movie (2018) * Life (2017) (Heard once in a warp speed.) * Minions (2015) * Monster Family (2017) * next gen (2018) * Robin Hood (1973) * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) * Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) * Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (2005) * Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) * Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) (Heard in somewhat low quality, like most of the sfx in it.) Videos *Elmo's World: Families, Mail, & Bath Time (2004) Shorts * Disney Cartoons * Tom and Jerry: The Mansion Cat (2001) Commercials * Hostess Twinkies: Penguin (2003) Online Games * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! - Kickety Kick Ball Bounce Out! Video Games Xbox: * SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom (2003) (Video Game) (Heard once when Debbie gets caught between the pipes in Downtown Rooftops.) PlayStation 2: * SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom (2003) (Video Game) (Heard once when Debbie gets caught between the pipes in Downtown Rooftops.) Nintendo GameCube: * SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom (2003) (Video Game) (Heard once when Debbie gets caught between the pipes in Downtown Rooftops.) PC: *Living Books: The New Kid on the Block (1993) (Video Game) Promos * Zoog Disney Promos Trailers * The Little Mermaid (1989) (Trailers) (Heard once in the 1998 re-release.) * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2014) (Trailers) TV Spots * The Peanuts Movie (2015) (TV Spots) (Heard in one spot when "SQUAWK" appears) * Planes: Fire & Rescue (2014) (TV Spots) * Unaccompanied Minors (2006) (TV Spots) * The Wild (2006) (TV Spots) YouTube Videos * Annoying Orange * Beanie Babies 3 (2015) * Beanie Babies 4 (2018) * The Best Pals Hand Movie (2018) * The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) * The Best Pals Hand Time Halloween Special (2014) * Best Pals Hand Time: Ready 2 Go on Vacation (2010) * Best Pals Hand Toons * Kimmyfinster2476pro's Angry German Kid Show * The Webkinz Christmas Carol (2016) * The Webkinz Movie (2012) * Webkinz Theme Parks Disneyland: * Disneyland: The First 50 Magical Years (Short Film) Anime * Pokemon Image Gallery Hollywoodedge, Big Metal Clangthud CRT031902/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Hollywoodedge Category:Sound Effects